


分手炮

by Puppy_QianMo



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_QianMo/pseuds/Puppy_QianMo
Summary: 半现实=全是编的别上升
Relationships: 七五折
Kudos: 20





	分手炮

是最后一个夜晚了吧。

许佳琪侧身躺在酒店房间的大床上，听着宾馆里传来的水声，安静地发呆。

她在想事，于是时间过的也快。

水声停下来，接着是一阵窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声，一个大个子单手拿毛巾擦着发梢走出来。也许是一个小时前散伙饭上的酒精作用，也许是水汽蒸腾的，那人面色微微潮红，浑身散发着潮气，步子迈得还有些飘忽，只着了件白色睡袍，腰带松松散散一系，大敞的领口露出锁骨和胸口的一大片白。

想啃。谁会不想。

事实上许佳琪还没做好决定，是花火精彩点还是夜明灯珍贵些，这实在是个恼人的问题。

不过她喝了酒，她们都喝了酒，所以问题变了样，变得没那么求一个答案，变成了一些控制不住而正在发生的事实。

在酒精的麻痹下，大脑要比身体慢的多。

许佳琪翻身将准备的蜡烛点燃，反手闭了灯。

“干啥玩意儿整这么黑？”吴哲晗嘟囔一句，是本不该属于浙江人的东北腔调。八年足以改变很多事，口音、性格、甚至于感情。

但还是有些不变的东西，比如吴哲晗还是很直男的在破坏氛围，比如许佳琪还是搞不清她们的想法。是她们，包括她自己。

她搞不懂一切，很多问题她也没想通，但她此刻觉得她们应该上床。

她有直觉，这次没有，以后也不会再有了。

许佳琪没吱声，就这么蛮不讲理地把吴哲晗拽了过来，摁在床上凑近。突兀到野蛮，可她暂时想不到更好的回答方法。

相爱的人相吸引，心意相通便不消言语，理由匮乏行动便足矣。

吴哲晗僵了一下、意料之中的没反抗，许佳琪嗅到两人喷薄鼻息间的乙醇，尝到前者口中的牙膏薄荷味道。

烛光打在墙壁，两个剪影重合，这才是真正意义上的初吻，有唾液的交换与吞咽声，有不甚娴熟的技巧和咬在唇上的爱。

她把初吻还给了她，遵守约定。但狐狸很贪心，她想要一点守约的小奖励。

她猜她不会拒绝。

她确实没猜错，事实上，当许佳琪不明不白地骑到吴哲晗腿上，仅着三角内裤用双腿间的柔软蹭她膝盖时，那人也自然而然地探进了她白色衬衫下摆，攀上肋骨，揉捏起胸前的两团。做爱很神奇，是扎根于人类的基因组里基本能力，没人手把手的教过谁，但碰到爱的人，谁都会。

吴哲晗欺上身来含住身上人的唇，坏心眼地用膝盖顶她花蕊，感受那一小块布料逐渐变得湿润。她顺着腰腹线条肆意抚摸，怀里的人喘息声加剧着，从嗓子里挤出轻微的哼唧声。当她松开口时，那些哼唧便成了字句，成了软糯的“吴哲晗。”

吴哲晗发誓这是她听过最奶的声音，黏黏糊糊地，似乎没什么攻击力，却摧枯拉朽地将自己残留的理智撕成碎片，点起火，烧的人喉咙发干。

“手臂展开。”

如果吴哲晗是在清醒的状况下，这嗓音暗哑的恐怕都会把她自己吓到。

“嗯…”许佳琪乖乖听话展开双臂，吴哲晗一粒一粒解开她衬衫纽扣，剥下大白兔奶糖的糖衣。

兔子真的跳了出来，吴哲晗毫无防备地傻眼了一秒——虽然说迟早会到这一步，但她本以为还会有层文胸。

“诶呀别看啦！”狐狸炸了毛，烛光透过她耳廓通红，乳尖暴露在冰冷的空气下怯怯地探了个头，然后被温暖的口腔含住。

“帮我也脱掉。”吴哲晗模模糊糊地命令道。

衬衫和浴袍被无辜的丢到了地毯上。

“哈啊…”许佳琪感受着乳尖传来的温热触感，难耐的喘息出声，“别……咬…”

犬系动物正在遵循她的本能，含住颤巍巍的红豆吮几口后忍不住啃两下，听到许佳琪的讨饶居然奇怪的有种快感。吴哲晗翻身把人压在身下，手顺着美妙的腰臀线肆意游走，又在她锁骨上刻上虎牙的痕迹。

“打了我的标记，就是我的人。”

许佳琪不明白平日里正经的人在床上怎么说出这么要命的话，不过也没那脑子去想。她摁住大个子作祟的手，哼哼唧唧地摇头，大腿攀上她的腰磨蹭。

“啊…不要了嘛？那好吧。”吴哲晗居然收了手，跪坐回床上，语气委委屈屈的，有点失落。

怎么想也不会是不要吧！许佳琪憋的难受，瞪过去看见大型犬分明在贼兮兮地笑。

“要的话就求我。”

很乖的语气，却是令人面红心跳的话语，过分的要命。

许佳琪有一时的无措，又没什么办法。欲火燃烧下，理智与面子变得一文不值，她只能咬着唇小小声挤出一句：

“要……”

“要什么？”

胸前的软肉又被握住了，敏感点传来伴着刺痛的快感。

“嗯…！”许佳琪挣扎一下，软的没力气的身子被轻易压住，有人往她耳廓吹气：“说。”

“要……我。诶我以前怎么没发现你这人这么流氓！”许佳琪缩缩头，一边耳朵过电似的热起来，太敏感了。她委屈的要死还无可奈何，有气无力地往吴哲晗背上拍，撒气。

吴哲晗重又吻住她的唇，拍打的手便安静地扒在了吴哲晗肩胛骨上。一切终于步入正题，许佳琪将腰肢抬起，最后的屏障被人褪下，修长的手指打开沾了雨露的花园大门，缓缓探入其中。

“做爱不下流便索然无味嘛。”趁着换气的档，吴哲晗慢悠悠地说，理直气壮的样子。许佳琪被抽插的喘不上气，修长的手指勾住她的甬壁褶皱缓缓抽出，在下一刻突然贯穿到底。

与此同时她听到了一声“我爱你。”

许佳琪不自觉挺腰绷紧臀肉，突然的深入肏的她有些受不住，这话在此刻伴随而来就好像幻觉，似乎有眼泪顺着眼角流下，生理还是心理的不太重要，她只是突然想哭。

吴哲晗没醉，许佳琪也没醉。谁都知道酒精只是借口，许佳琪没想到她真的会说，说那三个字。

没有人比她更渴望这三个字，也没有人比她更害怕这三个字。伴随猛烈狂喜而来的，是无措的悲伤。

她说了，她们怎么办。

许佳琪很快就失去了思考的能力，有人吻上她眼角，手上动作恶劣地加大着。她被快感完全支配，听见淫乱的“噗噗”水声，听见自己都陌生的呻吟。

狐狸叫声美妙，只有一人能听到。这个想法出现在吴哲晗脑海里时，她居然有些骄傲的得意。将第二根手指送入紧致的甬道有点费劲，许佳琪把她的肩胛骨抓得生疼。吴哲晗边用拇指挑拨起她的花核，边试着冲刺。

“啊，哈啊…唔嗯……啊～五折...吴哲晗...”

在手指重又狠狠的撞上内壁的某个凸起后，温暖的甬壁吸住她的手，富有节奏地吞咽。疯狂的快感让许佳琪丧失了所有表情管理能力，只能浑身抖着，皱紧眉张开嘴贪婪地大口呼吸。

吴哲晗抽出手紧紧地抱住许佳琪。这带来了很大的安全感，她紧抓着吴哲晗，靠在她怀里消化余韵，疲惫感直袭大脑，连同一种应被称之为幸福的感觉。

就这么放肆一次吧，明天的事就让它留在明天。

许佳琪嗅着那人身上好闻的香气安静的歇了一阵，等到恢复了些力气，才低头轻啄一口吴哲晗脖颈。吴哲晗撑起身子望向她眼睛，然后她们同时笑起来。

“还要嘛？”吴哲晗问。

“...都行。”

“可是我还想要。”

所以有些东西其实是心照不宣的，她们没多少时间，夜晚不该被浪费。

许佳琪默许了。吴哲晗把她摆在床上，吻上她鼻梁处的痣，然后是下颚、锁骨、胸口、小腹...一路细细密密地吻下去，而后掰开她大腿、继续向下。

许佳琪察觉到不对，伸手想阻止，却被少见地强势摁住了。花核很快被温暖又湿润的东西包裹住，与粗糙的舌苔相摩擦，快感与之前不太一样。许佳琪扭腰挣扎了一下：

“别舔...脏。”

“没关系，是甜的。”

许佳琪无法，她觉得浑身的水分都要被吸走，大狗狗很爱吮吸。她的洞穴时而被舌头填满，时而舌尖又围着花蕊打转。

犬齿压上脆弱的小核时一切都崩溃了，许佳琪边挣扎着喘息求饶，边控制不住地摁住大型犬毛茸茸的头，挺腰想要更多，在吴哲晗殷切地服务下，她又一次绽放。

蜡烛燃烧到了底端，在她们再次对视时，火苗挣扎着晃了一下，亮起一个顶峰，还是熄灭。于是许佳琪眼底的光亮消失了，吴哲晗看不清她眼睛，只好翻身下床去清理手指。

回来时许佳琪已经闭上眼，有了均匀的呼吸，吴哲晗小心翼翼地搂住她，执拗地在她额头上落下一吻。

“晚安。”她轻声说。

怀中的人无意识地蹭了蹭，她们鼻尖抵着鼻尖，以情侣的姿态相拥入眠。

可是晨光总是会再现，新的一天也终究会到来。谁都无法抵抗。

火车站清晨的空气潮湿带着凉意。许佳琪戴着口罩大大的打了个哈欠，将新鲜空气灌满肺部，她揉揉眼睛，把白色鸭舌帽的帽檐压得更低了些。

“还在困嘛？”吴哲晗拖着两个大行李箱站在她旁边关切道。

“还不是因为你！折腾的那么晚。”许佳琪埋怨着，“好啦好啦把行李箱给我吧，你的车也快到了。”

“你不是腰疼嘛。”大个子不听，乖乖地站在那盯着减速的列车看，“我帮你抬上去再说。”

“诶呀你小点声，我腰疼怪谁！”许佳琪拍她胳膊几下，还是抢过行李，又压压帽檐，“对面有车轨声了，快去吧你车厢在另一头呢。”

列车员把门打开了，排着队的人依次上车，吴哲晗想想也没再坚持：“行吧，那就...再见啦？”

许佳琪摇摇头：“拜拜。”

吴哲晗终于感受到不对劲，她好像看到了帽檐下通红的眼睛。可许佳琪已经往前走了，她上了车厢，吴哲晗也只能前往属于自己的那辆列车。

她匆匆忙忙地落座时，对面的车已经开动。看着向相反方向行驶的列车，吴哲晗一时分不清是自己在走还是对方在走，其实也没什么不同，总之她们都在向前。

想了想，吴哲晗点开微信发送消息：“安全上车。”

踌躇了一下还是发：“你那边怎么样？”

第二条消息后出现了一个红色的感叹号，吴哲晗愣住了。随后手机弹出了微博特别关注的信息，吴哲晗控制不住自己发抖的手，点进去。

是许佳琪。

“黑夜里共舞，

破晓时拥有，

黎明即分别。

[图片]”

配图是一蓝一粉展翅欲飞的两只蝴蝶。

评论区第一条：

许佳琪：“别说再见。”


End file.
